List of Chronicle of the Blade Masters characters
List of characters that appear in the Chronicle of the Blade Masters. Wanderers Limitless Blade Sect *Richtor Tias - A legendary Blade Master, he was considered the most powerful man alive, but disappeared after making his last disciple, Xalan Mu, into his successor and instructions him to find Silabus Hart. *Munno - Son of ARIERU and sworn brother of Richtor Tias. Also a co-founder of the Limitless Blade Sect. *Xalan Mu - Primary Protagonist of the Legend of the Blade Masters. He was the last student and successor of the infamous Richtor Tias. He later develop the 9 Blade Techniques of Xalan Mu after acquiring 9 Legendary Blades. *Silabus Hart - The other infamous student of Richtor Tias, he later developed the Killing Techniques of Silabus Hart. *Hosei - Daughter of Munno, wife of Silabus Hart and mother of Yufei Hart. *Yufei Hart - Daughter of Silabus Hart. : Beggars' Sect *Kumor the Barbarian *Kangdo the Mad *Orgoroth the Relentless : Masterless Blade Sect *Shaiyoon *Lyle Hawkeye *Niel Hawkeye : Hitokiri *Scarlett Aozora - A female human Hitokiri under Noctis Lilty. *Abelin Sparks - a female elf hitokiri under Sain Aelis *Mio Hawkeye - a female human Hitokiri *Balther Battou - A male human hitokiri, he is the most dangerous of the Imperialist hitokiri and is under no one, he is said to use a forbidden stance and left his master to join the revolution. *Kennen Farvev - The "Peasant King", he stages a rebellion in Upper Yard and overthrows Korvatti Creed. He loses popularity shortly after taking over Upper Yard after failing to improve the living conditions of Upper Yard's Peasantry. He is ousted by the arrival of Parvatti Creed from Lower Yard and forced to hide in exile. *Penelo Heritor - a female elf hitokiri *Akumetsu Ian - a hitokiri that betrayed the Imperialist Movement. : The Eternal Jade Empire *Chil-Sook - Rival of Munno, known as the "Jade Wrath". Kingdom of Ashlan / Ashlan Crystal Forest *Noctis Lilty - Prince and future ruler of the Ashlan Crystal Forest *Astel Lilty - Little sister of Noctis Lilty *Kirche Bayern -wielder of Gungir, she is one of the personal bodyguards of Noctis Lilty *Scarlett Aozora - Under Noctis Lilty *Sonya Dedelis - A bodyguard of Noctis Lilty : Kingdom of Anaeas / Outer Shell *Rasler Von Ashera - Lord of Anaeas *Ageha Evadne - Bodyguard of Rasler, in reality she is the human form of a moderator sent by Quatre. Lotus Sect *Lady Nanase Quatrine - Master of the Shadow Stance, Lightning Stance, and Poison Stance. **Shanoa Dark - a master of the Lightning Stance, she likes to use metal balls and creates artificial Railguns with them, she uses the Leaf House Inn as a base of operations unbeknown-est to everyone *Dogir Fang Kingdom of Londinium Entralias - Elven Kingdom *Bahamut Edge - An Elven swordsman, he follows his twin sister wherever she goes. *Carceri Edge - An Elven swordsman, she is hunting a Faceless One thought to have killed her father. *Sain Aelis - Lord of Entrailas *Herina Jegal - elven female, she uses pressure point related attacks, Helix Stance, *Abelin Sparks -elven girl, *Carna Gen - General of Entrailas *Werz Kreize - subordinate of Carna Gen : Upper Yard *Korvatti Creed - The former leader of Upper Yard and father of Parvatti Creed. *Parvatti Creed - Son of Korvatti Creed and last ruler of Upper Yard. *Bar Crominal - A powerful goblin noble, he is also a skilled fighter with Fist Techniques. *Akumetsu Ian - a hitokiri that betrayed the Imperialist Movement. *Baxial - Known as "Undying Flame" Baxial, He was a famed Blade Master and tactician under Upper Yard's Korvatti Creed. It is said that he was wrongly put to death under accusations by Bar Crominal. *Luo Shenki - A former general under Korvatti Creed. He was branded a traitor by Parvatti and was sentenced to execution after being accused of helping Kenne Farvev. he was saved by the Imperialists. He escaped to Great Fire Mountain, where he adopted and raised Tyri Ludo, an orphan he found. He was killed twelve years later by Stark Creslor. Peacemakers *Stark Creslor- Leader of the first squad of the Peacemakers *Acelora Kleknir - Leader of the 2nd squad of the Peacemakers *Rhang Rezsa - Nicknamed "Immortal", a fighter from the south, he created his own Stance, the Fade Stance. he is working under Parvati Creed because of a debt and leads the fourth squad of the Peacemakers *Shinsen Mibu - Leader of the 3rd squad of the Peacemakers Skyla Core *Skyla Pierce - A general of Upper Yard in charge of defending the Sky Pass of the Upper Wall. She is dedicated to the order that Upper Yard brings to The World, but is discontent with it's current leader, Parvatti Creed. Silver Sheath *Luxor Panettone : Fireblossom Meadow Brothers of Bloodfist *Ting Bloodfist - the youngest of the Brothers of Bloodfist, she is the only female member of the group and is the one that stole Yhin Shi's Will. : Underkingdom *Tubel Rever - The famous smith of the Underkingdom. *Kitaris Blank - A faceless hunter, he is the master of the Earthen Stance and friend to Richtor Tias. *Berget Hans - Reference Johannes Gutenberg. Creator of the Runic Gate System. : Great Mountains *Elmina Neige - "The Hellfire Alchemist", a young and brilliant Alchemist living on Great Fire Mountain. She allied herself with the Red Bandits. Red Bandits Penance Sect *Garp Oslow - A Reverend Monk known as "Invincible Fist" Garp. He is well respected in the Strong World and is well known for his Unparalleled Divine Fist technique. : Scrub Coral *Mugok - A legendary Blade Master and friend to Munno, he was mysteriously killed and had his right hand stolen. Rune Sect *Nirvana Rune - Founder, first human to obtain HEAVEN'S FEEL. *Ryes Alister : Serpent Clan *Kholood Esora - *Kirin Lemon - A girl with long, pink hair, she has an aloof personality when things concern the Serpent Clan, but is extremely sadistic otherwise. : Rose Sect *Shiffon Rose - The Maiden of Sleeping Roses, daughter of Mugok. *Zhaie Rosen - A Maiden of the Roses, she is one of Shiffon's friends and followers. : Misty Reed Lunar Clan *Yhin Shi - A legendary martial artist that lived on Great Water Mountain. She went missing and left a will for her pupil Yhun Moon. She was the last "true master" of the original Lunar Stance. She was also known as the, "Graceful Demonness". *Yhun Moon - Yhin Shi's only pupil. Creator of the Unwavering Lunar Stance, she is a Half Blood of Elf and Human and was raised by Yhin Shi. : Underkingdom Other *Elisa Epreis - the mortal manifestation of the Librum of Dragonslaying *Tyri Ludo - *Usaf Twizzlar - Rat King *Rhang Rezsa - Nicknamed "Immortal", a fighter from the south, he created his own Stance, the Fade Stance. he is working under Parvati Creed because of a debt. *Balmung Sin - the human vessel containing Sythr, he has no memories of the past, but he unconsciously knows Dark Techniques. *Ars Mortica - an alchemist. He has a reputation for working for whoever pays. : Dragon *Walstib - a powerful dragon, *Aeren - the mate of Walstib *Aurix - the guardian of the Light Techniques, he was imprisoned by Zabos. *Sythr - the mate of Aurix, she was imprisoned inside Balmung Sin. : Mythical Beasts *Tyrfing - a fire Phoenix that resides on Great Fire Mountain. *Amiti - a ice Phoenix that resides on Great Water Mountain. *Caladbolg - a Thunderbird, his roost resides overlooking Kaede E. Mellow's imprisonment. : IMMORTALS Administrators *Minerva - keeper of Liborium, she is said to be able to paint things into reality and able to see the future. *Quatre - not known to meddle much in the affairs of the realm, he prefers to sleep and allow his Moderators to do much of everything *Xewleer - a Administrator that wants to make the world more interesting. He can warp the 'present' reality through his writing, but his powers are limited to the area of the Liborium. : Moderators * Kliele - Quatre's first Moderator. * Mir - Ageha Evadne's true form. *Pause - One of Xewleer's Moderators, she is quiet and cold, currently she is guarding Kaede E. Mellow, it is believed she was Xewleer's first Moderator. *Nanael - Xewleer's newest Moderator and secretary / personal attendant : Supreme Subjugator *Arieru - "The Great Teacher" and mother of Munno. *Ragou - Creator of the WORLD CHAIN. Liborium Keepers *Akari Road - The guardian of Liborium Level 1, she carries a deck of cards that can summon things *Beatrice Road - The guardian of Liborium Level 2, *Carnelia Road - The guardian of Liborium Level 3, *Dimity Road - The guardian of Liborium Level 4, : Wardens -Keepers of the Crystal Doors to the Underkingdom *Orden - *Returner - *Canceler - *Necessarius - *Itemis - *Elegia - : DEAD IMMORTALS *Kaede E. Mellow : Faceless Ones *Zabos - a Faceless One, he stole and mastered the Light Techniques from the light dragon Aurix. *Yyrin - a Faceless One, she helped Zabos trick Aurix. Category:Lists Category:Chronicle of the Blade Masters Category:Lists